1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a display device and a keyboard (or an input device similar to a keyboard).
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical example of an electronic apparatus provided with a keyboard or a similar input device (hereinafter, represented by a keyboard) is a personal computer. Users operate keyboards and input required commands or characters to personal computers while interacting with information displayed on display devices. Display devices function as output means for giving information to users, and keyboards function as input means for inputting information into personal computers.
Recently the display performance of personal computers has developed. For example, there are even types which have functions for playing television broadcasts and digital versatile disks (DVDs), as well as data-processing functions. Since keyboards are used less frequently as a result of these developments, the personal computers should be designed so that the keyboard can be attractively stored.
Notebook-size personal computers have integrated keyboards and display devices and can be folded. Therefore, there is no need to consider a place for storing the keyboard. Desktop personal computers of this folding type are also coming into use, and initial steps for improving keyboard storage have been taken.
According to these improvements, however, the whole display screen of the display device is covered by the keyboard. Thus, the keyboard must be removed from storage every time the user needs to look at the display on the display device. This causes inconvenience and problems because the display device cannot be used while the keyboard is folded away.